Could Be Twins!
by Frequent Fandom Hopper
Summary: Virus liked Venus. Venus liked Virus. Glitch liked Amber. Amber liked Glitch. Now, The boys wanna switch lives because Glitch likes Venus and Virus likes Amber. How are they gonna do this? Oh, yeah. That's right... Leaves topic at 6th chapter
1. Chapter 1

a/n:soo, my last story really sucked right? yup, I got bored with it and started a new one. Same characters and stuff. basically, it's the third book of the series. all of it is in Virus's point of view and I'll make another in Venus's point of view.

I don't own DC2, the characters, the songs, the moves, and stuff like that... I do kinda own Virus, I own Venus and I part-own Little Miss Alicia. My friend owns Ro and Amber and DC2 owns... pretty much everyone else

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night.<p>

No. Actually, it was a hot, humid afternoon. Pretty weird for New York. I'd expect it to snow a lot. Of course, I'd never been anywhere but Hawaii. Did I live in Hawaii? I should've. I have all sorts of memories from beaches and cruises and stuff.

And I remember this girl. This beautiful girl with dark, dark brown hair and a big red streak on the left side of her head. Her eyebrows are thick but somehow defined. Her lips are… well, her bottom lip is full and the top is thinner. Her nose is cute and her cheeks are rosy. She's… short. She's beautiful. Gorgeous. Brilliant. Did I really know someone _this_ amazing?

I'm getting another memory. This girl… She's… _singing!_ I like her. Her voice. I see her really getting into the music. Then, she fades. It made me sad.

Why am I thinking about her so much? Do I really know her? Do I love her? Is she family? Who? Who _is_ she?

My mind is blank, and all can think about is what rolls into my brain. The girl. The voice. The beach. The boat. The other girl. Wait, what?

Another pretty girl? She's trying too hard, this one. Red-orange ringlets, gold jewelry. A _lot_ of gold jewelry. Anklets, bracelets, necklaces, hoop earrings, rings, a nose ring. She has a blue skimpy sailor suit on and tons of make up on. She's definitely taller than the other girl. She has high, high heels on. 2 girls?

I black out. Even though I'm asleep, I lose consciousness.

I automatically open my eyes and the two girls get up from their seats. The girls! I guess I do know them because they both run up and hug me.

They both simultaneously say, "Oh, Virus! I was so worried! I thought you'd die but I knew my love for you would be strong enough for the both of us!"

That was weird. I try to say, 'Who are you?' but I can't open my mouth.

The two girls are glaring evilly at each other now.

Tall girl says, "You know I had him first, so he's mine! Besides, when he looks at me, there's a twinkle in his eyes! Can't you see? Virus, baby, please! Look at me? Pretty, pretty please? A please that so closely surpasses my prettiness?" She is begging real hard, but I can't take my eyes off of the short babe in the 'emo' corner. Her eyes are a sparkling, shiny red.

Am I a guy? I don't sound like a guy.

"Vi?" Shortie says. "It's me, Venus. Do you remember me? You keep staring at me. Something wrong?"

A doctor comes in and tells them to 'scoot on out' so he can tell them the 'deal-io'. About five minutes later, he comes back in and tells me there's something I need to know. He said he wants the girls to tell me.

Tall-y struts in and wraps her arms around my neck while Shortie stands off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest.

Tall-y cries into my shoulder, "Oh, Virus, baby! You poor thing! Let's get you out of here and get you to the top therapist I know!"

"Shut up, Alicia!"

"My name is Little Miss Alicia!" wow, that brat.

"Vi, you have amnesia. The Doc says you probably have memories, but they're very vague. Is it true?"

I manage to croak out, "Yep." That's it. That's all I can say to this beautiful babe? Gorgeous girl? Sexy chick?

"Great. Well, I don't want to take you back to Hawaii until you're ready to take on Rudi, so I guess we're stayin' in New York for a while. LMA, you know where we could stay? Jaryn and Kerith hate guests staying at their place. Visitors? Sure. Staying the night? Absolutely not."

"Yeah. Vi can stay with Mo and Glitch and you could stay with Ro and Amber. I bet you guys would get along pretty good."

"Ro? You mean this girl?" Venus pulls a locket out of her hoodie pouch and shows LMA the picture inside. It's a young girl that looks almost like her, but not as good.

"Yeah. That was her. When she was little, I guess. She has a dance crew. With her little sis. They suck, but people love their cute little beginner moves. Vi, you and Glitch would get along. You look alike and you both rock. I've dated both of you so… yeah. I'll show you where to go later. The Doc has to sign a few papers and then we can all go.

In about 2 hours, I'm out of the hospital, and in the streets of New York. I say my goodbyes to Venus at Eastside Apartments and make my way to West side Apartments with Little Miss Alicia. I get there and it looks like I'm facing a mirror when this guy (I'm guessing he's Glitch) opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n~ sorry it took a while to get this up. I am a very forgetful person and i forgot about the story. so i'm glad i have a few fans :3

this is a really long chapter... can you handle?

I don't own DC2, Glitch, Mo, whoever else I mentioned and stuff... I DO own Amber, Ro, Venus, Virus, and Little Miss Alicia... (fake french accent) enjoy!~

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" This Glitch guy is real jerk. I mean, I don't know him. I don't think I know him… There's a few differences.<p>

I have a red streak in my hair; his streak is green. My suspenders are red, his are green. This seems weird. He's green, I'm red. Was I supposed to be like this? I don't know. I can hardly remember what my past was. Anyway, his shirt has all sorts of colors on it like a broken TV and mine… Has tiger stripes. Orange with tiger stripes. My shoes are glossy and orange with black laces, his are just plain black.

"Hello? I said, who the hell are you. Why do you look like me?"

"Uh, I'm…" I whisper to Alicia, "What's my name?"

She whispers back, "Virus. Vi for short."

"Oh, I'm Virus. You can call me Vi. I got amnesia and I need a place to stay until I can get a plane back to Hawaii."

"Hawaii? K, you can stay for a while." Glitch runs off and some guy with the same shirt, black skinny jeans and a hoodie comes and grabs my wrist and pulls me in the apartment and throws me on the couch.

He pulls up a folding chair and sits on it backwards. "I'm Mo. Hey, I don't wanna alarm you, but I'm kinda Bisexual, so if I ever break up with Ro, can I call you?"

"Uh, I think I'm straight. I'm pretty sure I have a girlfriend. I know who you can call though. My mall owner's sister's husband's cousin's kid's girlfriend's best friend's second cousin. His twin sis is trying to get him to go out with girls, but we all know he's not Bi. His name is Kerith and he likes to dance. He's super rich and he lives in New York." Whoa. Where did that come from? I can't remember my own name, but I can remember that?

"Oh, he's _really _gay. We all know that. He's got a penthouse with his sis and they call everyone ugly and bad dancer but what the hell. Never listen to their put-downs. They suck."

"I kinda like them! Well, where am I staying?"

"Oh, you can stay in my room if it changes your mind." :3

"I can stay on the couch."

"Nah, I'm kidding. G is fixing yo bed. His room hasn't been cleaned in like 2 years."

"K. Who's Ro and Amber?"

"Ro is my girlfriend and Amber is Glitch's girlfriend."

"My girlfriend has a picture of a girl named Ro in her locket. Do you think they're the same person?"

"I'll tell you if you rate my kiss on a scale of 1-10..." He puckered his lips and I jumped off the couch backwards like a ninja and ran off.

"Dude! Why are you in my room?" Glitch yells at me and throw some jeans at me.

"Man, Mo is freaking me out. He wanted me to 'rate' his kiss. There's no way I'm sleeping here while he's in the place."

"Fine. We can go to Amber's place and hang until he falls asleep." Now G is growing on me.

I go, "K. Sounds cool."

We walk across town to Eastside Apartment Complex and get to the big apartment in the front.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" I almost faint. "Do they own the place?"

"Nah. Their parents did then they passed away and now their aunt and uncle own it."

Glitch knocks on the door and a tall chick opens the door. I'm guessing she's Ro. Or is she Amber?

"Hey Ro. This is Virus. He's afraid of Mo and doesn't wanna stay at our apartment."

"K. I figured he couldn't stay away from Venus, since they are 'madly in love'."

Venus shouts from far away, "I NEVER SAID THAT!" She sounds really pissed.

"She okay?" I say. "You guys are sure I was dating that?"

Ro says, "You ARE going out with 'that'." She grabs my wrist like Mo did and threw me on the couch. Now she stands in front of me with hands on hips and goes, "What did Mo say about me? I know he had to tell you he was Bi. No way he said anything else and scared you like that. WHAT did he tell you?"

I'm scared again, but I answer her anyway, "He wanted me to rate his kiss or whatever." My voice is trembling.

"Well," Glitch says, "Imma go to the bathroom." He walks off leaving me alone with Ro.

Then Venus and another girl walks in. I think she's Amber.

"Omigosh! Glitch, I like what you did with your hair, baby!" Amber says this then hugs me extremely soft. I raise my hands in the air like I just got caught by the po-po and get even more scared.

Venus gets red and _looks_ pissed at me then sighs remembering that I have amnesia.

Glitch walks in and sees her hugging me. "DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL?"

"In my defense, she hugged me first and I'm not hugging her back."

"Glitch? So you didn't change your hair. Okay, I liked it better green anyway. Wow. You guys could be twins!" Amber is super girly and I think I like it.

Venus walks up and side hugs me and I think I should hug her back so I pull her into a full hug and she seems uncomfortable. I let her go with one arm and side hug her instead.

I say, "So, what've you guys been doing?"

"Well," V starts, "I found out that these guys are my family. They're my cousins. Ro _is_ the girl in my locket."

"Sweet. Vi, can I talk to you in private?" Glitch pulls me by the wrist back outside. We left the door open the whole time? I never noticed.

I'm thinking, oh gosh, _another_ bisexual?

"Dude, I like your girlfriend. I mean, _like_ her like her."

"I like your girlfriend too. I guess in the same way. She's hot and girly. I really like that."

"She just seems girly. Really, she can beat me in a burping contest. She's just been so annoying. I got her this charm bracelet and she liked it, but then Little Miss Alicia came over and made me dance with her and showed me to her parents when we were on her boat."

Memories are flowing back in. I'm wearing a suit and dancing with Venus, she's wearing a really pretty tiger print gown and we're dancing. I'm giving her a promise ring and LMA is pulling me away. Venus is crying and she drops the ring off the edge of the boat. Months later, I'm kissing Venus and she still doesn't have the ring. Months later, We're diving off a dock and I find the ring and put it back on her finger under water. We kiss, memories fade.

"That happened to me too! Except, I gave my girl a ring."

"You like my girl, I like your girl. We should switch places."

"You think the girls'd mind? I mean having a different boyfriend?"

"Why not? They wouldn't realize it unless we lose character."

"What about Mo? He's gonna be a creeper to me."

"But he's not a creeper to me. So he won't notice. We have to make your hair green. Oh, and mine red."

"How about just your hair red. Amber did say she loved my red hair."

"No, she said she hated it."

"But before you walked in, she said she loved it."

"I'll ask her. I'll start training you if she agrees with the hair."

"Deal. If Amber agrees, we'll switch lives and stuff."

We shake hands and waltz inside.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n~ Glad to hear some positive comments! this chaoter takes over more time, like, instead of an hour or two, this is a few days. This chapter is also more... intimate? more... well, just see for yourself

I don't own Glitch... y'all know, from DC2

* * *

><p>"So, Am," Glitch starts. He wants to know if she's ok with him 'dying his hair'. "I want your opinion. Should I dye my hair red like Vi's? I know you just love that red color."<p>

"Well, baby! I wouldn't mind but your eyes don't go with red unless it's Christmas, silly!"

"Vi wears color contacts. I do too." Venus says then turns around and reaches in here eye and takes off her contact. "See? My eyes are really dark brown, like my hair. Vi, take your contact off and show 'em your eyes."

I don't protest and head to the bathroom to take my contacts off. I walk out and show them my eyes. They're now a shimmer-y green. A much, much lighter color than Glitch, but you can really tell they're green.

Amber stares into my eyes forever. It's like she's attracted to me by my eyes. I'm glad we can have this eye contact. Maybe she can agree with this switching thing.

"VIRUS!"

I jump 2 feet and land in Glitch's arms.

"I said," V starts, "What's wrong? Never seen _light_ brown eyes before?" She's steaming and I'm using my eyes to tell her I'm not interested in her… I guess: anymore.

Glitch takes my contacts, washes them off, and puts them on. He walks out of the bathroom and shows off his eyes.

"Now, can I dye my hair red?"

"Vi, is it ok that he has your contacts?"

"huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Keep 'em. They're yours."

G winks at me and I scratch behind my ears to tell him, 'Ready.'

Tonight is Phase one: Dye his hair.

The next morning, I wake up to help G with his hair. We dye the part red and I give him the box of red color contacts I find in a suitcase marked VIRUS.

Phase two is next. Get to know the girl, her habits, what she likes, yadda, yadda, yadda.

I tell him all I can about Venus. I can hardly remember her. My memories are flowing back and I know what dance crew I'm in and what Venus's favorite song is and why she's called "Venus".

Glitch tells me ALL about Amber. Her birthmark shape, her favorite hiding spot (good for a hickey (not that I'd giver her one (not that I would try to give her one (aw, what the heck, worth a shot)))). He tells me exactly word by word what she likes to call Emilia while she's dancing. This Amber is HIGH maintenance. Well, she seems so sweet and she's really cute.

Glitch and I are finally done with the girl talk stuff and it's past midnight. We started this at 8:00 am. Girls…

Today is Phase three. We switch the day before the plane is gone just to make sure we want to do this. Glitch and I are wearing the same outfit, both wearing color contacts and both wear the same cologne. We wore the same anyway, just added it for effect.

I take Amber to an arcade and Glitch takes Venus to karaoke night at Tora-Tora. Yeah, a Japanese place name 'Kitty Cat'.

Amber STOMPS me at DDR but I make a comeback... 9 times in a row!

"Mwahahahaha!" I think to myself. Wait, isn't that what a villain would say? What am I laughing evilly?

Amber says she has a stomach ache but I think she just doesn't wanna lose to me again. I take her to a pizza place and we hang out for a while. She doesn't have a stomach ache.

This guy with gold-ish silvery hair walks in and stares at Amber. She looks down then gets all flirty eyed and smiley with me. The dude is staring at her in our booth from his tall table-for-one. Amber gets closer and continues to periodically glance at him. She looks at me and seductively says, "Glitchy-poo, will you be so, so sweet and kiss me? Right," she slows down her sweet, sweet voice and hangs on to 'right' for a little bit then continues, "there. Where you left the last hickey?"

I say, "Ok baby. Whatever you say." I try to remember where Glitch told me it was and just kiss her around where she told me. I don't know who this dude is, but I like him here. For my own personal reasons.

I release my kiss and the dude is looking down at us. Am is still cocking her head and here eyes are closed. Her fingers entwined in her hair when she slowly opens her eyes and sees it.

My red contact fell out and reveals my light green eye. She turns her head straight up and slowly places her hands on the table. She looks down and her mouth is in an "O" shape.

"Um, Glitch? Your contact? It fell out." She doesn't even bother with the dude staring down at her. She finally 'notices' him, "Oh! Logan! It's you. Look, I told you the last time. I'm with Glitch now. Remember? Our last little 'encounter' he beat you up and you ran off crying?"

"I'm not Logan. I'm Danny. I've never met this pipsqueak before."

"Oh. Well, I got the seducing thing right. Just not the intro…" She mumbles to her side while she fiddle with her earring.

"But since this bitsy boy can beat up Logan, why don't we go? Right here, right now!"

Oh, shit…

* * *

><p>an~ the last word is probably as bad as cussing will get...

hmm... reviews please?


	4. Chapter 4

a/n~ yeah, the story is going a little downhill... I'm gonna start typing up Venus's version soon. I actually might just start writing shorter stories... or oneshots

* * *

><p>"Logan! Don't hit him!" Amber yells dumbly.<p>

"You really don't care about me anymore, huh?"

"What do you mean?" She cocks her head and pouts a little. Cute. But stupid. I don't care. I'm in love.

"My name is Danny, and this guy is obviously spending too much time with you. Remember when _we_ went out? You always wanted your space and hardly wanted to physically be by me? Then I left the state for a while and you said you 'can't do long distance relationships'?"

"Oh, yeah. I told you that because I really, really didn't like your look and you always smelled… like burgers."

"Uh," I interrupt their remembering, "can you let go of my shirt? Or else." I spit that last word out like some kind of poison. I sound really harsh. Did I always sound like this?

"Or else what?" But I already did it.

What did I do? I just went all ninja on him. I jumped up out of his grip, landed on his head, and planted an elbow in his shoulder.

He lets go a scream of terror. I mean a real scream of terror. Like a little girl. "AAAHHH! AGGHHH! OK! OK, MAN! I'LL LEAVE! AAAGGHGHG!"

"Oh, Glitch-y-poo! You rock!" She wraps me in this death squeeze and I can't hug back. Literally and emotionally.

Well, my arms are pinned to my body and this girl just seductively got a guy to try and kill me. Oh, and she's an idiot. I like her better than Venus because she's defenseless and I feel like I was meant to 'protect' her.

I'm torn.

"Aww, babe! It was nothing." I guess I've chosen.

"Guess what I know!"

"What?" I say this like I'm talking to a dog.

"I know… that you've been…" Oh, no…

"Cheating!"

"Oh, Uh… you see-"

"On your diet!"

"Diet? Oh, uh, yeah. I guess." THAT was close. G could've told me.

"I also know that you're Virus." My jaw drops. "First off, your contact fell out, exposing your _light_ green eye. Second, Glitch would never need a diet." She smirks, obviously knocking off the stupid seductive girl act.

"So, you know our plan? You're mad right?"

"I know it. And I want in."

"Not mad?"

"Nope, and I don't care. I like you better. You're a better dancer, singer, AND kisser." She flips off the table and lands on her butt.

I help her up and say, "You are such a great actor."

"Actress. Let's go. Oh, and since I'm in on the plan now, I'll act clueless around Glitch. By the way, I'm not an idiot."

"I never said that."

"Yeah. _Said_. You never said it. That means you were thinking it."

"Uh…" I'm blushing. I remember doing this a lot.

She kisses me and mouths, "I'm not done with you…" Then squeezes my hand and walks off.

"Damn, girl…" She's hot. She wants me as bad as I want her. Is this how it'll be for the rest of my life?

Will we get married? If we do, will she keep teasing me? Making me act along with her when one of her ex's walks in? Ask me to fake kiss her?

I don't know if I can live with that. Or, can I?

* * *

><p>hmm... PLEASE review so I can know if people are still reading this... if no reviews in 2 days (from updated date) I will finish off the story<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n~ a lot of people... 3 people... said they wanted to keep the story going, so i will. enjoy chapter 5, my peoples~

* * *

><p>Amber and I are at her apartment door. We're waiting for Glitch and Venus because we have to say our goodbyes. The flight leaves tonight and they haven't come back. They probably had a crazy night… wink, wink…<p>

"Look!" Amber points in the distance.

They're walking up the hill and… Venus is dragging Glitch up the hill upside-down by his suspenders. He's getting scratched up and Venus looks absolutely, without a doubt, completely, utterly… synonyms… PISSED.

"Hey… Lovebirds!" I manage to squeak out, trying so hard not to make Venus even more pissed.

"SHUT-UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH LAST NIGHT." She huffs. "I'm not an idiot like this bimbo."

"Hey!" Amber pouts then slips on her butt like a three-year-old.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I found out your gay-ass plan. You were gonna switch places, try to leave me out so I wouldn't notice which one is which. I'm smart, and ill-tempered. You should remember that, Vi. At least, the doctor said you _should_ remember everything by now. Ya know, I thought you remembered me. I thought you still cared. It turns out you're just wanting a good ole fat rat's ass slappin' fun time, huh? We used to pull pranks, play CoD ALL the time. We had our own story half-written and made to be like High School friggin' Musical!"

"I-I-I don't remember anything."

"But I do! See? I can sing for you! Watch…" Glitch rubs his way in, still trying to believe she's as dumb as Amber.

Where is Amber? Oh. She's lay in on the ground, arms crossed, still pouting. She's scooting around like a caterpillar on her back. Just scooting in random patterns… She bumped her head on the concrete steps. Amber's crying softly now; she got over herself quickly and started rolling sideways like you'd roll down a hill, but she's on flat ground.

Hill… Rolling down a hill. Memories are flowing in. Me and Venus are rolling down a hill. A hill by the beach.

"ACK!" All my memories are crashing in all at once. Like a giant wave flowing, flowing, flowing…

I black out. The next thing I know, I'm on a hospital bed. I'm thinking about this girl.

_I know this girl. It's Venus. I know everything about her._

Then, I see another. This time, It's Little Miss Alicia. Now, I see another girl. My mind is telling me: You don't know her. Who is she? You don't know her. When the truth is: I do know her.

It's Amber. I never saw Amber when I was asleep in the hospital in the first place. This is… different. I like different.

_Memories… _

They're flowing in. No. They've been there. This whole time. I just never knew it. The memories just registered at the wrong time. I remember it all.

I black out. Even though I'm asleep, I lose consciousness.

I automatically open my eyes and the two girls get up from their seats.

Déjà vu.

Well, I know now that I made the wrong decision before since this is happening again.

This time, I won't make the same mistake.

* * *

><p>I know, I know... it sounds like it's over, right? Nope. There's a few more... like 2 or 3 more... chapters then I'll type up another in Venus's pov~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n~ Special thanks to RedRockets and 12053 for the nice reviews... and another thanks to the... others... that read the story too...

This is personally my FAVORITE chapter because of... well, just read for yourself

* * *

><p>So, obviously, Amber ISN'T the right choice. You know, since I came right back to square one. But if it isn't Amber, then it could be Venus. Or Little Miss Alicia.<p>

HA! I just thought it could be Mo. Yeah, right. If it's Mo, I'd rather die right here in this hospital bed. Ah…

They both simultaneously say, "Oh, Virus! I was so worried! I thought you'd die but I knew my love for you would be strong enough for the both of us!"

Once again, that was weird. I try to imitate what I did the first time. I _try_ to say 'Who are you?' then fail.

Ok, so far, so good. They glare at each other.

Alicia then says, "You know I had him first, so he's mine! Besides, when he looks at me, there's a twinkle in his eyes! Can't you see? Virus, baby, please! Look at me? Pretty, pretty please? A please that so closely surpasses my prettiness?" She is begging real hard, but I can't take my eyes off of Venus in the 'emo' corner. Her eyes are a sparkling, shiny red.

I'm still a guy, right? Wait. I said something like this before… Hmm…

"Vi?" V says. "It's me, Venus. Do you remember me? You keep staring at me. Something wrong?"

I shake my head and the doctor sweeps in, right on cue.

They waltz back in, LMA wraps her arms around my neck, Venus crosses her arms around my neck.

LMA cries into my shoulder, "Oh, Virus, baby! You poor thing! Let's get you out of here and get you to the top therapist I know!"

"Shut up, Alicia!"

"My name is Little Miss Alicia!" wow, that brat.

"Vi, you have amnesia. The Doc says you probably have memories, but they're very vague. Is it true?"

"I guess. I wanna tell you girls something." They step closer, almost shoving each other. "I _had_ amnesia, but then I went through days and days here in New York. I thought I wasn't meant to be with Venus, so I chose Amber. Then I wound up back here in the hospital, where we are now: square one. Now I want to know which-"

Venus cuts me off, "What are you… Oh! You think you went back in time? No. We all went- or should I say _came_- to Hawaii. We got a few extra tickets, stuffed you in a suitcase, and lugged you back to this hospital. And guess which room they put you in?"

All I can do is cock my head, and pull her closer. Then I know which room we're in. "this is the same room we had you in when you broke the light bulb. When you crushed it in your fist."

"Yup. Same bed, same room… that sounds creeperish."

I chuckle.

We leave the hospital when we get the all clear from Doctor Deal-io.

When we get to the apartment, everyone is there. And I mean EVERYONE. Kerith, Jaryn, Glitch, Amber, Mo, Ro, and the guy we met at the beach a few weeks ago. There's balloons everywhere, a giant red, bloody looking cake on the counter, and the karaoke machine is up and ready.

"Ok, one: love the cake. Two: I hate balloons. Three: I don't feel like singing tonight. And I don't wanna hear anyone else sing."

"Aww, c'mon Vi! Don't cha wanna hear _me_ sing again? I got my voice back…" Venus offers. "I can sing your favorite song…"

My favorite song, regrettably, is Firework… I just really like the energy and stuff. I know, it makes me sound like I _should_ be with Mo. He has Ro still and I never gave him my number. So I'm good.

I nod to her and just tell her to sing any song. Then I hand her a note that says:_ Anything Katy Perry_. She giggles, walks up to the mic and picks out a song.

It's Firework. The remix we created with Part of Me. It's pretty funny too. One part goes, "This is the part of me that you gotta ignite the light…"

I go up to Kerith and Jaryn and ask, "What did you fill the balloons with?" I'm whispering so nobody hears. Even though Venus's voice is so damn loud, I still don't want anyone to hear.

Jaryn contorts and whispers in my ear, "Fake blood. It will be a blast, young one. We also put little tiny bombs inside to be sure they would detonate at the right time."

"And the cake is covered in…?"

"Just red gel icing." Kerith blows a little kiss to Mo.

Mo's hugging Ro and Ro's back is turned to Kerith. He catches the kiss and winks back. Oh. My. God. They are gonna do something tonight. I don't want them together at _my_ place. I try the best I can to keep them away from each other.

Venus is singing song after song, mix after mix. Then her voice cracks, and she's done. I pick up a balloon off the floor, throw it at her, and press the button on the remote. Fake blood splatters all over her. I laugh; she kinda does too. She grabs another remote from her pocket.

_Damn! They gave her a remote too_.

She throws a balloon to me. It explodes. I back up, turn around, and my shoulders and up land in the cake.

"That's good cake! Who made it?"

Little Miss Alicia struts up all giddy, "I made it!"

"No you didn't!" A very bloody looking Venus walks up behind her and says, "I baked it, decorated it, and destroyed it. Well, Virus destroyed it."

"Who are you to tell me that _I_ didn't make something that Virus likes?" She says this and turns around. "!"

The blood looks _so_ real. LMA passes out and me and V get to work.

We pile half of the balloons on her and set them off. Fake blood is all over the apartment now and we use more balloons to make it look like everyone was attacked. We grab my collection of fake knives and lay them around everyone and lie in wait for Alicia to wake up and find everyone… "dead."

I get up quickly to knock the door off the hinges but I only get two off before she starts getting up. I get all panic-y and just flop on the ground and pick up another 'knife' and 'stab' myself just before she gets up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAHHH!AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams, and screams, and screams. We are ALL laughing and just having a blast when she runs out screaming.

AWESOME PRANK! I decide to celebrate by singing.

Then the cops show up.

* * *

><p>AW SNAP! yeah, lame... but I'm proud of it! you like what I did there?<p>

I was on my pandora while writing this, and Set Fire To Rain came on, and I had to write a little on that... that's where the fake blood came from... also my subconcious was very angry because I never got chocolate for Easter :'(

any requests? special appearances? fixed parts? anything I should add? or remove? just say so...


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, our group of peoples has played trick on LMA to get her to leaave. it workeded! the cops came rolled inz... uh-oh! oh no'z! here's what happens~

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?" The cop guy freaks. He doesn't… look like a cop, though. His sleeves are ripped off; He's got shorts on and his badge is obviously plastic. Maybe he's a trainee?<p>

"Uh, well… We… uh, you see…" Everyone starts trying to explain at once.

Then Venus screams, "SHUT. UP." We shut up. "Look, officer, we've been arrested before for _so_ many reasons. This wouldn't be one of those reasons. Ya see, Virus and I, here, we filled these balloons with fake blood. _Fake_ blood. We pulled a-a-a harmless prank!"

"Oh. Well, Who called?"

We're all confused. Except for Kerith and Mo. They give each other looks and smile really huge.

Kerith meets Mo in the center of the room. He slaps his butt as they hug and goes, "Aww! You did order me one! Thanks babe!"

I go, "What? I thought you hated them, Mo?"

"No. I said they suck. I don't like their dancing. I _love_ their taste in… love." Jaryn smiles at the ground.

Oh. My. God.

I _did not_ just spark up a romance with Mo, Kerith _and_ Jaryn. No. Nope. Not happening. Not in this apartment.

"If I'm not gonna dance, then I still need a ride home and some cash."

Kerith and Mo say simultaneously, "Why not let us take you somewhere else?" They smirk at each other then to the 'cop'.

He smirks back and motions them to come.

After they've been gone for a minute (and 5 minutes after the joyous screeches and groans from outside) we all extreme shudder.

"That was horrific…" Venus breaks the silence of the night. "So, since there's nothing left to do, why don't you and Glitch tell us all why you decided to _attempt_ fraud."

"Well," I confess, "since I didn't remember _why_ I loved you, I thought it would be… ok to go out with Amber. Then Glitch pulled me out of the apartment and told me he really liked you. So we switched off, and went out then during mine and Amber's date, I found out how much of an _idiot_ and a liar, and a heartbreaker she is. I also found out that I do remember the ninja training you gave me back at the orphanage. Uh, where was I? Oh. When you started dragging Glitch back up the hill, I got worried. My non-remembering self. Then you called her stupid or something, she fell, started squirming around and stuff. I remembered everything right then and there."

"Yeah. I get it. She's dumb. How the hell could you forget why you love me? It's like, 'What the hell? He's kissing this… this… bitchy rat!'" She stands up from her spot on the ground and stands in front of Amber.

"Oh, yeah? Short-one, please. Of course he loved me _more._ you're obviously just jealous. I'm taller. I'm better. You may have the smartness, but _I_ have dancing, flirting, girling, kissing, hugging, singing, and smiling."

"What the…? WHAT THE F***! HA! You? Ok, you say _you_ can sing better than _me_? You wanna go? Dance, sing, battle. Now. Or else."

"Or else, what? You fat cow dancing in a-a-a greasy red suit…!"

Glitch cuts in and loud-whispers to Amber, "You said that to Emilia before you first battle with her."

"Oh… yeah. I guess I did. Well, it's super true!"

"I'm wearing orange. Well, I guess not anymore. I'm covered in fake blood. I'm not wearing a suit though. And I'm way skinnier than you."

"STUPID!" Amber did. Not. Just. Go. There.

Here comes Venus now. When she's pissed, she's an unstoppable power. She'll destroy everything in her way until she's satisfied. Oh my god! My girlfriend is the juggernaut!

They've already pulled us guys into it all. We pick out our songs and tell Jaryn. She just stayed here and let Kerith play with his new boy-toy.

_We_ picked "Sexy Chick". It's a hard song; they couldn't possibly match up to us.

They want to go first. Of course, they heard us and picked the same song.

How original…

* * *

><p>you see? you see? you like what I did <em>there<em>? anyway, r/r, and PLEASE give me some ideas to help me improve. i'm running out of ideas... that cop thing? he _was_ supposed to be a real cop... i thought _that_ wouldn't be really funny, so I changed it up... GIVEZ MEH IDEAZZ! bwahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is! chapter 8. probably the longest... I packed TONS of juicy moments in here... maybe a moment too juicy at the end... but the next chapter tells all... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FU-" Venus started to say, then it became a scream of bloody murder. "AAAAACCCCCKKK! Why did you pick <em>our<em> song? The _same_ song?"

"I thought it would be funny…" Amber sobs. She's absolutely CLUELESS about life. Sarcasm? She doesn't understand. Anger? She doesn't know how to talk her way around it. Anything else? Her reaction is a pout, smile, or kiss. It sickens me. More than clubs… If ya know what I mean…

Then Jaryn suggests we just do the song together anyway and _she'll_ judge. We all know she'll pick us.

"Aww, come on! They need a chance. It'll only be fair. Besides, they're visiting. We need fair game."

"Fine," Jaryn thrashes. "I'll let the ugly meat sacks have their chance. But hear me this… I'LL GET YOU MY UGLIES! I'LL DESTROY YOU IN PUBLIC SOON! JUST YOU SEE!" Then she sneezes and disappears. Jut gone. Out of thin air. Gone.

Then she comes back, coughing up blood. "I forgot my keys…" She coughs again and says weakly, "What?" Then I grab a bottle of water and splash her. "EEK!"

Jaryn bubbles up and ends in a puddle on the ground.

"yup. Just a copy. I thought we had a spy among us. I knew I was right the moment she said she forgot her keys."

"How did _that_ tip you off? Why not when she flashed out of here. How about when she coughed up blood? Or-or when she yelled at us? Her accent got even weirder." Glitch is clutching Amber by her butt. She's giving him a purple nurple. HA!

Venus answers for me, "She's rich. We thought all rich people could do magic. That IS _how_ they became rich." She claps her hands together twice then spreads her arms out and bends one knee then says quickly and hushed, "_Magic!_"

"Ok… Then who's gonna judge us? What are we gonna sing/dance to?" Amber just got a boost in IQ points.

Venus can't hold it in any longer, "How about you guys sing a song, then we create a dance to it. Then we sing and you dance. Sound good? Oh, yeah. We'll call up the real Jaryn to judge us." She whips out her phone and dials Jaryn. They start yelling back and forth at each other and she's making hand motions like: middle finger, fist, finger-cutting-throat, and many more!

She taps on the phone a few times and walks back over, "Hey! It's set. She'll be here in…" A helicopter lands out on the beach. "She's here."

Jaryn struts in with a very messy looking Kerith. His clothes are mismatched, his hair is frizzy, his shoes aren't on the right feet, and his glove is missing. He looks drunk and… high. Not what we were expecting, but since he ran off with the cop and Mo, I guess I should've expected this.

They don't even lock arms, but Jaryn's arm looks like it's pleading. She stands in position ready to lock with Kerith, but he's too…

He barfs. Yup. Just barfs all over Jaryn's shoe. It's on her glove too. She just harrumphs and shoves him off her. She snaps her finger and a team of guys disinfects her.

"Ok. Rules…" She snaps her fingers and points at V, "YOU. Give to me the rules and guidelines."

"One-" She's cut-off.

"Wait." Jaryn once again, snaps her fingers and a team of writers come with a clipboard and pencils and papers. "Con-tin-UE!"

"One team picks out a song that everybody knows. Got that? K. Then the team that picks practices singing in one room, and the other team tries to remember the song and practices a dance to it. Ready? Well, the moves have to be _completely_ made up. Nothing used in something else. Got it? Then we switch off. Now, you ready?" Venus says this so friggin' fast, I can't even hear what the rules are.

I only know we have to sing and they make up dance moves. Then we switch.

Writer-guy gives Venus a thumbs up and Jaryn gets ready to play tracks.

"I already know what to sing for you guys!" Amber gets really giddy when she reads the rules for the twenty-thousandth time. "I wanna sing Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3 with Glitch."

Oh, sure smart one. Pick a song we've already created a dance to. Well, at least nobody's seen it yet.

"Ok. Let's all have our 3 minutes in separate rooms. You two I guess can go in my closet, and we'll go in Virus's room." Venus has a recording system set up in her closet.

We go to my room and practice the moves a little to try and remember how the moves went. There's a lot of remembering here. Anyway, when we're done, we still have a minute so I hug Venus's waist from behind. She holds my wrists and cocks her head. I place my head on her cheek and kiss her.

She kisses back. We just start makin' out and the timer goes off and we break away and walk out of my room. When we get past the hall and into the living room again, Glitch and Amber aren't there. I follow Venus into her room and to the closet.

She unlocks it with the keypad and the door slides open. They aren't there either, but it was obvious they came in and Amber tried on some of Venus's tiny black dresses. Her little puffy, glittery white dress with the angel wings is on the ground, too. She has a lot of dresses, but she doesn't wear them. V only likes trying on dresses. She doesn't like to be seen in public with them on.

After Venus picks up the white, glittery, tasseled wings and puts them on, she shuffles over and hugs me.

Just then, we hear some hangers moving around and I see the rest of the dresses, and there's tons of them still on the rack along with big puffy black boas. The rest of the dresses move around and then we hear giggling. I look over my shoulder and I'm standing on Glitch's shirt. Venus is standing on Amber's skirt and tank top.

Glitch's voice comes up, "_Hough… _Are you still sure about this? You really wanna… ya know, in someone else's house?"

Amber says, "Yeah! Totes! I just wanna do this, then sneak off to catch our plane to New York."

Oh. Shit. Venus's head is like an open flame on my chest.

She. Is. _PISSED_!

* * *

><p>Who wouldn't be pissed? Well, as I said before, chapter 9 tells all. What they're planning to do, do they really do the competition, and... MORE<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

This one took a while and stuff... sorry it's later than usual... anyway, I know you like the series, but It has come to an end...

p.s. if you like the Need series by Carrie Jones, i have a couple oneshots there... Singing for my heart, the second book, it was the story before this, i gave up on it and it is no longer a series... sowwie my lovelies...

* * *

><p>Okay, this story here has gotten <em>way<em> outta hand… But, I don't want to stop because this just got interesting! Venus picked up her 'fake' spear, but even if it is 'fake', it's still _really_ sharp.

She lunges into the clothes and Amber screams, "AHH! Owwie! That was sharp! It almost cut me! Glitch, put me down!" She emerges from the clothes rack and…

She's not naked… She's not wearing underwear either. She's in Venus's _favorite_ swim suit.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET _OUT_ OF MY CLOTHES! WHO GAVE YOU- WHY WOULD YOU- YOU PUT MY CLOTHES ON! YOU DIDN'T PUT THEM BACK! YOU DO _NOT_ KNOW _HOW_ OCD I AM!" Venus is bitching out at Am. She huffs a few times then passes out. Probably because of how _deep_ her breathes were. I scoop her off the floor and set her on her bed.

"Dude! Why'd you do that? You guys really need to give her stuff back and… why were you guys back there? Why are you wearing _our_ swim suits? Were you guys-?"

"NOO! I'd never- We can't- He'd never be- We aren't- I'm using a lot of contractions here… We were gonna swim to the ocean. We were gonna streak our way back to New York! Glitchy-poo, do contractions make me sound smarter?" Amber babbles then cocks her head. They don't make her sound smarter. And those fragments she used? Not helping.

"No, baby. You don't have to sound smarter. You're smart to me though! And, we were not gonna streak our way back to New York. We were gonna strip on the plane after we sneak into the cockpit. Get it? Well, it _is_ the cockpit… anyway, we just wanted to relive the thrill like when we scared the shit out of Little Miss Alicia."

"What's a cockpit? Is it like…?" Glitch slaps her hand over her mouth before she says anything. So I take the opportunity to tip them off.

"Guys, she's _so_ OCD, she protests to go to parties. And to have them. She's _so_ OCD, she actually _enjoys_ cleaning. She _hates_ when other people touch her clothes. She cleans her own clothes. Really. She dry-cleans her clothes herself. She doesn't have to _pay_ someone to dry-clean. She even made me buy my own washer and dryer. I mean it. She's got mysophobia."

"Huh? What's my-soul-fold-be-up?" Amber… I swear, she was dropped on her head with her brain exposed when she was a baby.

"Mysophobia. It's the fear of being dirty or germs."

"Oh. I knew that. I was just… testing you. You passed my test. Ok, ok… tell me: What is the capital of New York." She whispers to Glitch, "I bet he won't get this one… ha!" stupid. Retarded. Dumb. Amber.

"This is not the time. Get out of her swim suit and pick up her clothes so I can wash them. Get out of my swim suit so I can go to the beach later. Go away and hop on your plane back! Run. Run away and never return."

"Hey," Amber blurts in the middle of my good version of drama, "That's from The Lion King! You stealer!"

Glitch drops his head, pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. "This is my future wife. Is it still too late to switch lives now? I mean, she's loud, but you seem to be on the good side. Please man? I'll pay you!"

"I get paid enough. Kerith and Jaryn send us money. We have jobs at Karaoke Mononoke. It's my little karaoke bar. Mononoke is my last name."

Venus is waking up. She shuffles over to the closet and cries.

"My-m-m-my clothes… They're _ruined!_ I spent so much time cleaning them, fixing them… making them look _perfect_… I want you guys as far away from this place as possible. Go back to New York, or just run. Run. Run away and never return…" Venus said the same thing I did. Ha! I give her a look and she nods.

We're gonna creep them out.

Now we're both saying, "Run. Run away and never return." Just over and over again.

Amber's getting shivery and Glitch runs back behind the clothes so he can change out. Amber just flops on the ground and Glitch runs out in his cowboy tighty whiteys and a hot pink lace bra. He drags her back into the corner and wakes her up. They run out of the closet and stop at the front door.

"You sure you want us to leave? Don't you want help? We can help clean this up…" Glitch still just wants to switch off.

"No. You guys are going to New York and you're staying there."

Venus pipes up, "For ever, and ever, and ever, and ever…"

Then I join her, "And ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and _ever_…"

They saunter out and Amber passes out again so glitch drags her across the road, across the beach, all the way to the edge of the ocean to LMA's boat. She just left it there… OH _boy_…

* * *

><p>So, my lovelies... the story is over... any requests? any ideas? well, when I wrote this the first time, i wrote "ever" too many times, i forgot how to spell it and it was no longer a word... hrmm... any ideas on what i should write about next? rr


End file.
